All I Ever Wanted
by VeronicaKing12321
Summary: Used to be on my Quizilla account, but it wouldn't let me update, so I figured I would switch it to ff. First chapter is the summary. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Introduction

Name: 'Aleric'

Gender: Female

Race: Furyan, Necromonger

Age: 23

Blood Type: O-

Hair Color: Pure white; goes past her waist

Eye color: Typically yellow; changeson occasion

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 102 lbs

Skills: Long and short range combat skills; uses both weapons, and hand to hand; prefers older weapons

Basic overview: Aleric loves music, children, and rain. Yes, rain. Got a problem with it? Eff you. She's very kick a$$, but still has to war with her comrades because they believe she's fragile and needs protection.

Enjoy!

PS- It will be later explained how she ame to be half Furyan and half Necromonger.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Black, Riddick, or anything but my OC (Aleric) and my alteration to the plot.

-Riddick's POV-

_Five years. Ha, it took them five years?_ _Mercs, idiots, same thing._ Well, time to go then.

I'm running on the surface of U.V.-6; very troublesome. A field of icy crevices is a b! (# to run on.

-Toomb's POV-

"Linin' him up for you," I said, "Portside shot comin' up. Steady, here we go." All this to prepre my gunman._Finally found you, Riddick, b $ rd._

Riddick leaped over another chasm. The years have been kind. "Steady," I said, hoping we'd finally catch that SOB. "Take it! Take it!" I said anxiously, "Take the shot!"

-Riddick's POV-

Toombs is getting closer. _Hmm...oh! Getting nervous, are we?_ He fired a barbed net my way. _Missed me, Merc._ He shot another net as I made my way to a network of caves. Something seemed off about them, but I was getting tired of Toombs and his incessant want to capture me.

I groaned as another net was fired and grazed my arm. Barbed spikes, gotta hand it to Toombs. He's stepping up. Ha, their ship'd too big to fit in the caves.

ALl of the sudden, I saw an arrow skim past the net and stick in the side of the Merc ship. A closer look provided me with the insight to back up before it-

_**insert small explosion here**_

-Aleric's POV-

_Mercs. I hate the lot of them. THoughI suppose it's easier to work for Necros than be killed by them..._

Now I'm helping a man I;ve never met escape them...what am I thinking? Fa-Lord Marshall would have me dragged back in a heartbeat...and force me into underverse...

After I fired my arrow, I grabbed the man's shoulder and turned him around. "Come with me," I said, "Quickly now!"

Oddly, he came without protest. Probably curious of my choice in planets. Or maybe just my identity and purpose here...Nevertheless, we needed to move.

I looked over my shoulder to him, about to tell him to go faster, but the words never even left my mouth. As soon as I was about to speak, the Merc ship fired yet another net. In my direction instead.

Right before it would have hit me, the man sped up, hooked an arm around my waist(pulling my hair in the process, might I add),picked me up, and broke into a VERY swift run. Faster than anyone I've seen. (Not counting the Lord Marshal.)


	3. Chapter 2: Wondering

-Aleric's POV-

As soon as we were deep into the caves, the man gently set me down. For a moment, all we did was stare at each other, trying to determine friend or foe, what the other was thinking, how to best counterstrike.

Getting irritated with the silence, I finally spoke, "Who are you?" and then, "What is your name?"

An odd smirk played his lips as he replied, "I have alot of names here and there. But you can call me Riddick."

"Riddick? I've heard that name. You're a wanted convict. Today must be my lucky day to have found a man with such a high bounty on his head."

"What will you do? Try and capture me to claim my bounty?" he said in an uncaring tone, "I'm not that easy to take down, I'll warn you."

I kept my face stone cold, and my tone serious as I said, "No. It's my lucky day to have caused those stupid Mercs to lose a catch. I hate the lot of them."

"You know my name, so why don't you tell me yours? I like knowing who my allies are."

"My name...its been awhile since anyone has called me by a name or title. My name, you ask?" I said quietly, giving myself the time to think up an alias, "Aleric. My name is Aleric."

He smirked once again. but this time, it seemed more suspicious. Of my name.

Anyhow, it didn't last long, because I felt a searing pain in my side. I uttered a small cry, and dropped to one knee.

"You're injured," he said as he walked closer to me and reached his hand towards my injury.

I started to recoil, but he grabbed my wrist and held me there as his other hand lifted my top slightly. Thankfully, the wound was short, so he didn't need to lift it TOO high.

-Riddick's POV-

I pulled my hand back slightly, and saw that it had blood on it. Aleric's blood. I felt a small knot in my stomach, but shook it off immediately. I shouldn't be concerned for this woman. This oddly named woman...

I looked up at her face to see she was grimacing with pain. As well as lightly blushing.

I reached down and tore a long strip from my pants, and then reached into my pack to rip a small piece from a blanket. I also took out a canteen of water.

My hands began to work seemingly of their own accord, one holding her shirt up as the other cleansed her injury.

As soon as that was finished, I pressed the piece of the blanket to her wound and bound it with the strip of cloth.

"That should do for now. You got lucky," I said as the tensity in my body disappeared. I hadn't even realized it until it was gone.

"Thank you. Are you injured anywhere?" she said in her soft, yet strong, voice.

I shook my head, then said, "You should rest."

She nodded and took off her pack, laying it on the ground to rest her head on. Aleric closed her eyes and the effects of today's events quickly set in. She was sleeping soundly with slow, steady breaths after a few minutes.

I finally took a full assessment of this girl. She has pure, snow white hair that falls past her waist. Looks about early to mid twenties. I knew under those eyelids yellow eyes like liquid gold.

She has very pale, fair skin, not unlike the Necromongers, who rarely spend time in the sun. I notice she has very muscular arms, and most likely has exquisite muscling all around her body.

Aleric...she looked so small and fragile. Utter beauty, i must admit. What am I thinking? I don't know this woman! And she appears to be hiding something...

When my eyes began to feel dry, I decided it was time for me to rest as well. I laid down on my back, and began to drift off when I heard Aleric whisper something in her sleep.

It sounded like she said, I'm sorry, Father. I'm so sorry.

This confused me, but I decided not to wake her. Instead, I grabbed the blanket from my pack and spread it over her.

Afterwards, I layed back down on my back and finlly drifted off.

Aleric...what are you hiding?

Aleric...

-Aleric's POV-

I woke up to a comfortable warmth. I opened my eyes and saw the cause of the warmth: a blanket. Not my blanket. His blanket. Riddick's blanket. Riddick's blanket? F*CK! I didn't fall asleep with this on! Did he put it on me? Duh! He had to...oh god, I feel like this is going to be awkward...hmm...UGH!

I decided not to say anything and folded up the blanket tp put it back with his pack.

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Hope you're enjoying this! Message what you would do if Vin Diesel put a blanket on you because he thought you were cold!

Riddick began to stir, so I sat down in my spot, and waited.

I noticed his goggles were off. Maybe I'll see his eyes nows. I've heard rumors...

He opened his eyes and sat up. I froze. Those eyes... They looked like a blind man's eyes. Except...strangely beautiful...like they were a gift from God.

"Your eyes," I said, "They're different."

He looked over at me and said, "So are yours. Are we going to trade secrets again?"

I looked down at my side, the one he bandaged, and slightly nodde.

"I killed a lot of people,"" he said, "I ravaged lives, destroyed homes."

I smiled and said, "I've heard worse," I paused for a moment, then continued, "I was born this way. They change sometimes. I can't really do anything about that though."

"Hmm," was all he said.

We both sat in silence for awhile, neither one of us having much to say. I wonder why someone who claims to have caused so much havoc can be so calm. Or why he isn't interrogating at all. I know he's noticed my fair, pale skin. The paleness that usually only Necromongers have from lack of substantial sunlight. While I'm not a Necro, I never spent much time in the sun.

-Flashback (to the day she left)-

'Father,' I said quietly, 'Why must I enter underverse?'

My father stopped walking, and turned to me, 'Because it will make you stronger. You will attain power you never could before. Don't you want that, my precious Wren?'

'I don't want to change...I don't want to feel like a different person.'

'Wren, in time, you will learn that this is for the best. You will thank me for it some day.'

I looked down, trying to keep my voice steady, 'I thought you loved me the way I am. Am I still not perfect?'

His eyes widened, and he grabbed me by the shoulders, saying, 'You are perfect, my lovely daughter. You are beautiful. I love you, and that is why you must enter underverse. I only wish the best for you, and this is it.'

'I love you too, Father,' I said quietly, allowing him to embrace me before he left to attend to his duties.

I looked over to a small balcony, and walked out to it. Feeling the odd warmth of the sunlight touching my figure.

'Mother? Can you hear me? I need you...I need your voice,' I paused, then said, 'Father said you loved the sunlight. When you...departed...he began to hate it more than before. He's never allowed me to be in it. I wish I had more chances to, if only for a moment. I love it...' I trailed off, knowing what I had to do.

I had to leave.

-End of flashback-

I looked over at Riddick, to find that he was looking at me as well. A puzzled expression was on his face, and I wondered how long I had been thinking.

"How long-" I started, but he held his hand up, stopping me.

"Long enough for me to know that there's something on your mind. Tell me."

I felt slight offense coming on. I mean, seriously, who just expects someone to pour their thoughts out? *sshole.

"Why sould I tell you anything?" I said, a little sharper than I meant to.

He looked a little irritated at this, but didn't show it in his words, "Because I know it's not something that's going to let your thoughts rest. And because can tell that you want to tell someone. And," he paused, smirking that everpresent smirk of his, "I'm the only someone around. So tell me."

Well crap, man. This guy is good. Kinda pushy, but good. I'm actually slightly impressed. "Fine, I'll tell you."


	4. AUTHOR HAS SOMETHING TO SHARE

Ever had writer's block doubled with school and activities? Well I do. So I'm at a low with my time + writing capacity. I'm stuck. I don't know how long I want Aleric and Riddick to be in that cave. I don't want to change the story too much. Give me ideas, and who wants to be a beta?

Love,

AyaAndKaoru12321


End file.
